


where this flower blooms

by jrxyl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fantasy AU, Flower Boy AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Pining, Slow Burn, idk this is dumb asjnfkds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: You'd think something as simple as a flower boy wouldn't turn heads.Subconciously tugging his beanie over his hair, Jisung really wished that was true.





	where this flower blooms

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't come up w the flower boy au/idea, i got it from thechosenchu on tumblr!! other than that, please ignore my horrid lack of knowledge on faeries and i hope you enjoy!! my tumblr is tojisung if yall wanna yell abt skz or request stuff!!

 You’d think something as simple as a flower boy wouldn’t turn heads.

Subconsciously tugging his beanie over his hair, Jisung _really_ wished that was true.

A faerie brushed past him, minutely moving him from his spot in line; he couldn’t help but feel bitter for a moment.

 _They have fucking wings coming out of their back and practically leave a trail of glitter behind them_ , Jisung thought to himself. _But_ I’m _the freak? Just because I have honey flowers growing on me?_

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It wasn’t the faeries fault that they were so widely accepted; and he was happy they were. There had been a period of time where faeries were as disliked as witches. Their habit of luring people into the woods and stealing made others think they were _evil_.

But, Jisung knew better. Based on the fae that he had met, Jisung could confidently say they were harmless. Yes, they lured strangers into the woods, but that was just because they got bored easily and liked playing with humans. It wasn’t a good game to play, but they always made sure the humans got home safely.

As for the stealing, fae stole things no one would miss. Bottle caps, buttons, glittery string; if it was small and shiny, it was almost guaranteed that a fae would take it.

The others had (somewhat) gotten over their unreasonable distrust of fae, and Jisung truly was happy. But, he still wished the same could be said for flower folk.

Part of Jisung knew he would be more accepted if he was a girl; flower folks were most often female, after all. And, he knew that he could always pluck off his honey flowers. They’d grow back, but until then, he’d look like a normal human.

But, he didn’t want that. He liked his flowers, how they perked up when he was hydrated. How they became vibrant in the summer, and calmingly pale in the winter.

He didn’t care that most people side-eyed flower boys (or, they side-eyed _him_. He had never met anyone like him), he was happy with what he was and didn’t want to change.

Most of the time, anyway.

Standing in a sweltering coffee shop in a sweatshirt and jeans was _not_ one of those moments.

The flowers grew from his arms, legs, hair, and some of his shoulders. So, if he went out in public, he had to cover as much skin as possible.

It sucked, but not as much as plucking out his flowers would.

Interrupting his thoughts, a deep voice said, “Um, excuse me.”

He turned around and was faced with a boy. He was around Jisung’s age, but taller than him, with freckles dusted over his cheeks and baby blue hair.

He was pretty, _really_ pretty.

He zoned back into reality and saw the boy staring at him; he furrowed his brows before realizing he needed to reply.

“Shit, sorry,” He said, smiling apologetically. “Um, what’s up?”

“You have a flower in your hair,” The stranger gestured vaguely.

Jisung paled. “Oh,” He said, voice small. “Where?”

“It’s peeking out from under your beanie,” He leaned forward. “Here, I’ll get it-“

“ _No!_ ” Jisung exclaimed, protectively slamming his hands down on top of his head. He winced, both because he was crushing the flowers, and because he realized he scared the boy. “Sorry, I’ll just- I’ll get it later. But, thank you!”

The boy looked lost, but didn’t ask any questions. Instead, he mumbled a confused, “You’re welcome?”

Jisung nodded, turning back around and trying his best to calm his heart.

Sure, it wasn’t like he would be stoned if someone noticed his flowers. But, he preferred to keep it a secret until he knew how someone would react.

So, despite being fairly sure that the boy simply thought he had a flower in his hair, Jisung found himself hoping they didn’t see each other again.

 

-

 

Unfortunately, Jisung sees the boy again just a week later.

It’s sort of a ritual for him, walking through the woods. At least twice a week, he would head out and walk aimlessly; his flowers on display.

It was self care, almost. Flowers needed sunlight, and, hiding them under layers of fabric would make them wither if he did it for too long.

Besides, not many humans went into the forest, as most of the population in there was magical. So, he didn’t even have to worry about being seen.

He was still careful, but his guard inevitably went down while he was there; the forest was a safe place for him.

So, when he saw the boy from the coffee shop nervously hovering around what looked to be another human, he panicked. Not even fully because his flowers were showing, he just didn’t do well with strangers.

He had planned to slip away without being noticed, but as soon as he took a step backwards, the boy’s head whipped around to look at him.

“Fuck,” He felt his flowers graze his shoulders as the wind blew.

 _It’s fine_ , he thought to himself. _It’s just two humans. They’re not gonna do anything. Even if they did, Minho knows when I’m supposed to be back. It’s okay._

“Oh, thank god!” The boy said, either not noticing or not caring about Jisung’s obvious distress. “I need help, like, really badly.”

“...With what?”

“Well, I lured the little one into the forest to play,” Jisung didn’t like where this was going. “And- and I was gonna take him back, I promise! But…” He trailed off.

“But…?” Jisung took a step forward.

“...I’m lost,” The boy said, looking down.

Jisung blinked, confused. Why was the boy so frantic? Getting lost sucked, but, it was 3 in the afternoon; he wasn’t in any danger.

Noticing the way the boy was hovering around the other human, Jisung asked, “Is he hurt?”

“What, the little one?” Jisung nodded. “No, he’s fine, just confused.”

Even less sure of what was going on, Jisung tilted his head. “Why are you panicking, then?”

The boys stopped looking so nervous, now seeming more confused than anything. “Uh, because I lured a kid into the woods? Even though Chris told me not to? And I got us lost?”

And, okay, that makes sense. Getting lost was upsetting, but getting someone _else_ lost was even worse. So, Jisung could understand, but-

“Wait,” Jisung took a step back, glancing at the boy skeptically. “Lured? As in- what?”

Panicking once again, the boy waved his arms in front of him. “I wasn’t gonna hurt him, I promise! I just wanted to play!”

“Play? What the f-” Jisung glanced at the kid. “-heck? Are you- are you fae?”

The boy stopped. “What gave it away, the webbed hands or the hair?” His tone was far too sarcastic for someone in need of help from a stranger.

“I will leave you and the kid in this forest without a single ounce of remorse, I swear to god,” Which, was a lie, because he was already gently grabbing the kid’s arm and pulling him in the direction of the entrance. “And, people can dye their hair, you ass.”

Ignoring the threat (and insult), the boy followed him.

Upon reaching the main road, Jisung nudged the kid away, quietly telling him to head home. As they watched the kid’s retreating figure, the boy spoke.

“Thanks for helping me,” Jisung turned to face him and saw the boy nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m kinda new around here, so luring him in was kinda dumb, but, I was bored.”

The boy kept talking, but Jisung had zoned out. He was cute, really cute, and Jisung found himself idly counting his freckles. After counting 20, he tuned back into what the boy was saying.

“-and I’m just glad I didn’t find a random alligator, or something, but it still wasn’t fun. So, Chris was right, but I would never tell him that.”

Pretending he had been listening, Jisung nodded, kicking the ground lightly before taking a step back. “Well, good luck with Chris. Try not to lure more kids into the forest, yeah?”

The boy spluttered, looking embarrassed, but Jisung was already walking away.

Later, as he laid in a field, idly petting a bunny that had rested itself on his chest, Jisung realized he had never asked for his name.

 

-

 

One of the only times Jisung _didn’t_ love his flowers was when he was sick.

They turned a pale, almost white, yellow shade and sagged so low they looked dead; petals curled inwards and dried up. Jisung hated it.

That didn’t make him take care of himself, though.

He didn’t _mean_ to neglect all of his body’s needs, he was just forgetful. And, while preparing for eight finals, self care wasn’t really at the top of his to-do list.

He didn’t need to do a face mask or take a bubble bath, he needed to pass his classes and sleep for a year.

But, the sight of his grotesque flowers forced him out of the library and into the forest.

Or, at least, it tried to. He only made it about 200 feet into the forest before he passed out.

Surprisingly, he didn’t wake up to all of his belongings gone. Instead, the feeling of something tugging on one of the flowers in his hair dragged him into consciousness.

He instinctively hit the hand away as he bolted upright, making eye contact, and glaring, at the somewhat familiar fae in front of him.

“Sorry, sorry!” The fae said, holding his hands up. “I wasn’t trying to pull it out, I promise! You were just kinda laying there, and I was playing with your hair until you woke up, but I pulled on a flower. I’m sorry!”

Wincing at the fae’s volume, Jisung shook his head. “It’s fine, dude,” He said. “It didn’t really hurt, it was just kinda alarming.”

“I’m still sorry, though. I didn’t mean to scare you,” He was pouting, and Jisung couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Can I ask why you were passed out on the trail, though?”

He could just lie, but, Jisung was exhausted, stressed, and ready to cry; a perfect recipe for Oversharing. “Finals,” He started. “I have, like, eight next week, and I’m trying to study. But, it’s been absolute hell, so I haven’t slept in, like, two or three days. Oh, and I don’t remember the last time I had a decent meal. So, that’s cool,” Laughing bitterly, he dug his palms into his eyes, trying not to cry.

“That’s- really relatable, but, also not good. I’m sorry,” The boy reached for Jisung again, but his hands hovered uncertainly for a moment, he only made contact when Jisung nodded.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Jisung leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “It’s not your fault, dude.”

“Felix,” Jisung opened one eye, furrowing his brow a bit. “My name. Don’t- so you don’t have to keep calling me dude,” Felix grins at him and Jisung blanches.

Later, he would blame his obvious, open-mouth staring on his horrid state of health; pointedly ignoring the way his flowers perked up and the heat on his cheeks.

He only snaps out of his trance when Felix’s hand falls a bit. “Oh,” He blinked before rushing to say, “Okay, I’m Jisung,” and wincing at the way his words slurred together; shaking Felix’s hand. He idly notices that Felix does, in fact, have minorly webbed hands.

 _Probably a water sprite_ , Jisung thinks.

Felix looks confused for a second, but nods and takes his hand back; saying, “Nice to meet you!” and grinning cutely.

Panicking once again at the sight of a very, _very_ cute boy in front of him, Jisung blurts out, “We’ve met before,” And instantly regrets it when Felix’s smile falters. To try and remedy the situation, Jisung quickly reaches for Felix’s hand despite the fact that they had already shook hands. And, apparently deciding that he had not embarrassed himself enough, says, “Holy shit, your hands are tiny.”

Looking somewhat shy, eyes locked to where their hands were held together, Felix nods. Jisung follows his gaze and shifts his hand so his palm is pressed to Felix’s; he barely manages to stop himself from cooing. His hands looked _huge_ next to Felix’s, and the contrast wasn’t good for his weak, gay heart.

Felix clearing his throat gets his attention. “Yeah, but, I’m taller,” There’s a small moment of silence, Felix looking horrified at his own comment, before he adds, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, oh my god.”

Laughing and, reluctantly, taking his hand back, Jisung shrugs him off. “It’s fine, I don't mind my height that much,” He thinks for a second. “Well, I sorta do. But, it’s fine,” He cringes, both at his words and the awkward way Felix laughs.

Face red with embarrassment, Jisung attempts to stand up, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness; swaying a bit. Felix manages to wrap an arm around his waist before he falls, glancing at him worriedly before saying, “We should get home, honey. You look like shit.”

Malfunctioning at the pet name, Jisung nods, pointing vaguely in the direction of his house and letting Felix pull him along.

 

-

 

He only remembers Junior when they’ve stepped into his apartment and Felix is staring dead at him.

“Oh, fuck,” Jisung says, nervously moving between Felix and the tank; their intertwined hands (when did that happen?) hanging between them. “I forgot about him, sorry, he won’t hurt you, I promise-“

“ _Baby!_ ” Felix quietly coos, actually coos, slipping his hand out of Jisung’s and stepping forward; gently waving at the spider in the cage. In the same hushed tone, he asks, “What’s his name?”

“Uh, Junior,” Jisung responds, matching Felix’s volume. “I- you’re- you’re fine with him?”

“Junior?” Jisung nods. “ _Duh_. I love spiders!” Felix grins at him and Jisung momentarily falls into a Gay Panic, only snapping out of it when Felix turns back to face Junior. “I used to have one back in Australia, I really miss him,” Jisung can’t help but notice the twinge of sadness in his voice.

“Australia?”

Felix hums, putting a gentle finger on the glass, muttering something Jisung doesn’t catch. “I’m from Sydney! I only moved here, like, maybe a year ago.”

“Oh, well, your Korean is really good,” He barely manages to stop himself from saying _and, your accent is really cute_. “I studied in Malaysia for a bit.”

“Really? Does that mean you can speak Malay?”

“Um, not really. I did learn some English, though,” Felix’s face lights up and Jisung rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly adding, “But, I’m not very good at it.”

“I’m sure you’re better than you think,” Felix says, and Jisung may or may not choke a bit because Felix’s voice is even deeper when he speaks English.

Jisung responds, “Thank you,” also in English, trying his best to act like he wasn’t currently in the middle of Panicking. “I used to be better at it, but I sorta stopped studying it, so.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Felix says, voice high as he covers his mouth with his hands. “Your accent is so cute! I didn’t think you would have more of an American one.”

“Um, yeah,” Jisung is painfully aware of how slow his words are. “I don’t- really know how to get rid of it. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize!” Felix steps forward, taking Jisung’s hands into his own, swinging them back and forth. “It’s really, really cute. Like, illegally cute,” And, Jisung short circuits because Felix was speaking Korean again and hands were so warm and did he just say his accent was cute? Again?

“Oh, thank you. Yours is, too,” Jisung says, and then, because he’s a idiot, adds, “You know what they say, gay culture is liking accents.”

Felix’s eyes widen and Jisung instantly feels like an idiot for assuming he wasn’t straight.

“Sorry,” He hurries to say. “I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s fine,” Felix interrupts, still looking a bit surprised. Glancing down at himself, he asks, “But, how could you tell?”

“That you weren’t straight?” Felix nods. “Um, I couldn’t. I just- make a lot of gay jokes, and, sometimes I accidentally assume stuff.”

“Gay jokes?” Felix asks, bristling a bit.

“Not bad ones!” Jisung waves his hands in front of himself, panicking. “I’m not homophobic, I swear. I’m, like, really fucking gay, dude. Like, holy _shit_ , I’m _gay_.”

Felix bites his lip to keep from smiling. “That’s- that’s good. I’m bi, so, that’s, like, really good.”

And Jisung can’t ask what the _fuck_ he means by that because Felix was already back by Junior’s cage, once again cooing.

In an attempt to prevent an awkward silence, Jisung offers, “Do you wanna take him out? The apartment’s tarantula-proofed, so I usually let him out when I’m home.”

Felix’s face lights up (and, wow, Jisung is gay) and he nods, already moving to open the tank before he pauses, turning around to face Jisung.

“Your flowers are still drooping,” He says, frowning a bit and, _oh_. Jisung kinda forgot that they were there to make sure he didn’t, like, die.

“I can just eat something while you play with him, I’m fine,” He says, trying to sound convincing.

“No,” Felix insists, stubbornly crossing his arms. “Go sit down, I’ll make you something.”

“I’m really okay-“

“ _Honey_ ,” The pet name isn’t threatening, not in the slightest, but Jisung is weak, so he stops resisting.

“Out of all the names you could’ve chosen, why that?”

Pointing at Jisung’s arm, Felix says, “Those are honey flowers. Now, sit down.”

Jisung grumbles, but lets Felix push him to the couch and order him to stay put while he makes him food; they both ignore the fact that Felix has absolutely no idea where anything is.

(Or, they try to. Jisung gives up after Felix opens the wrong drawer for the fifth time, and decides to sit on the kitchen floor; sipping on water as he points Felix in the right direction).

And, a bit later, Jisung finds himself being fed by Felix, who offers no explanation for his actions.

“They still look sad,” Felix says, pouting and putting the spoon down.

“Oh, my flowers?” Felix nods, gently nudging one with his finger. “Yeah, it takes a bit for them to, like, go back to normal, I guess,” Seeing Felix’s frown deepen, he adds, “They’ll be fine soon, though, I promise. Do you wanna hold Junior now?”

Felix frown disappears as he stands up, looking like a kid in a candy store as he rushes over to Junior’s tank, briefly looking at Jisung for permission before he opens it. Jisung would be lying if he said the sight of Junior crawling onto Felix’s hand didn’t warm his heart.

“He likes you,” He says, smiling fondly.

“It’s mutual,” Felix responds, grin widening. After a second, he asks, “Why did you freak out when we first came in?”

“Ah, most people don’t really...like spiders, especially tarantulas-“

“They’re literally just big, fuzzy babies. But, go off, I guess.”

Laughing lightly, Jisung nods, “I know! They’re harmless, as long as you handle them correctly. My last boyfriend _really_ didn’t like Junior. He tried to convince me to sell him, so, he became an ex real quick.”

“That’s dumb,” Felix says. “Why would he try and make you sell him? He’s _your_ pet, not his.”

“He’s not the first, sadly,” Jisung managed to stop himself from adding anything else, because now was not the time to dive into his Tragic Relationships.

“Well, I love spiders,” Felix says, looking like he was about to continue before his eyes widened. “I don’t- I don’t know why I said that. I’m not your boyfriend. Not y- uh, yeah. Not your boyfriend,” Still looking panicked, Felix turns all his attention to Junior, looking like he wanted to pet him, but just staring instead.

Relieved to not be the Awkward Gay for once, Jisung laughs along, content to just observe Felix and Junior.

 

-

 

Felix ends up staying for much longer than he should have, only leaving the apartment at around 11pm after almost falling asleep on Jisung’s couch.

Jisung had tried to convince him to stay, but Felix refused, saying he didn’t want to be rude (despite Jisung _insisting_ he wasn’t).

In the end, Felix gave Jisung his number to text him when he got home.

Jisung spent the next ten or so minutes lightly cleaning the apartment, convincing himself he wasn’t waiting for Felix’s text.

He practically threw his broom across the room when he heard his phone go off.

Apologizing to Junior for the noise, Jisung hurriedly unlocked his phone and bit his lip to keep from smiling too wide.

 _Unknown Number_  
heyo this is felix!!

oof okay this is jisung  
^.^

Tarantula Dad  
oh wait shoot  
can you like. send a picture of urself?  
bc idk if i have the right number

?????? what  
i just told u my name

Tarantula Dad(?)  
i don’t,,know my friend’s name skshdhdks  
is this honey??

felix i. okay  
you’re ridiculous  
[Image attached]  
yes this is honey

 _Tarantula Dad(?)_  
ohmtgmdo

????????

 _Tarantula Dad(?)_  
shit sorry uh okay yeah right number

i. what happened

 _Tarantula Dad_  
ur like. really cute  
i was Overwhelmed

sjshsdhjsskjs i meant the name thing

 _Tarantula Dad_  
OH  
i,,may have not heard ur name when u told me  
and i was too scared to ask u to repeat urself

aksjdjdjaks is that why you’ve been calling me honey  
felix  
f e l i x

 _Tarantula Dad_  
,,,,maybe

does that mean ur gonna stop now?

 _Tarantula Dad_  
hmm good question  
Absolutely Not  
you’ll always be honey to me

okay that’s fair  
but what are you

 _Tarantula Dad_  
a bee ;)  
ew that was a very str8 thing to say

Jisung gave up on trying not to grin, and instead focused on ignoring the familiar, warm feeling settling in his chest.

 

-

 

They texted on and off for a while, most of their conversations consisting of Felix asking for pictures of Junior, even at ungodly hours of the morning.

(Jisung doesn’t roll out of bed to get the picture. He _also_ doesn’t stay up passed 4am comforting Felix. Definitely not).

But, they never talk about anything serious.

So, Jisung is (understandably) confused when he gets a few texts from Felix, starting with one that only says _help_.

Upon picking up his phone, he notices he also has a text from Minho.

 _Ohoho?_  
So  
I hate my job  
like it’s usually fine but!!! some kid came in!!! and tried to steal a pot of glitter?  
but I caught him and now we’re just sitting in the shop waiting on the manager bc I didn’t wanna call the cops bc 1 it’s glitter and 2 I think he might be fae? I’ve only had fae try to take glitter before

Jisung had a sneaking suspicion he knew who the fae Minho was talking about was, but he still checks Felix’s messages.

 _Tarantula Dad_  
help  
i may or may not have stolen something  
noTHING BIG IT’S VERY SMALL  
but the shop owner(?) is very scary and idk what to do??  
what if i go to jail over this

you.  
are an idiot

 _Tarantula Dad_  
:((((

Feeling like an exasperated mother, Jisung grabs his jacket and heads out the door, typing a text to Minho with one hand.

jfc don’t arrest him, i know him  
i’m omw

 

-

 

Felix has the decency to look ashamed when Jisung shows up at the shop.

“I’m sorry-“ He starts, but Jisung shakes his head, making his way towards the back room he knows Minho lurks in.

“Did you come here to get your boyfriend?” Minho asks as soon as he sees Jisung, grinning like the Demon he is.

“Where’s the manager?” Jisung responds, not even bothering to correct him.

“He should be here soon.”

“How did you even know I knew him?”

“I asked if anyone could come get him, and he said his friend _Jisungie_ might.”

Any other day, Jisung would’ve insulted Minho and happily fought until the sun went down. But, now, he just wanted to get Felix home.

“Listen,” He starts, sounding tired. “Can I just- can we just go home? I’ll pay for the glitter and I promise it won’t happen again-“

“Holy shit,” Minho says, and Jisung already knows he’s going to _hate_ whatever Minho is thinking. “He actually is your boyfriend.”

Jisung sputters for a second, about to deny Minho’s accusation when a gentle hand settles on his shoulder, idly messing with a flower. He flinches violently, whipping around to lock eyes with a sad-looking Felix.

“Can we go home now?” He looks like a kicked puppy, and Jisung can’t resist the urge to squeeze the hand on his shoulder. He turns to face Minho, and pointedly ignores the smug way he mouths _home_. “Can we?”

“If you buy me lunch tomorrow.”

“You’re a fucking hellspawn.”

“But you love me!”

“No,” Jisung says, slightly tugging on Felix’s arm to lead him out. “I really, really don’t. And, I’m not paying for the glitter.”

Minho calls out _thieves_ as they walk away, but both Jisung and Felix ignore him.

The walk to Jisung’s house is unusually silent for reasons Jisung doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t force Felix to talk.

Stopping outside his apartment, Jisung turns to face Felix for the first time since they left the shop.

“Do you wanna stay the night?” He asks. But, upon seeing the glum expression on Felix’s face, he adds, “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry about the glitter,” Felix says, looking at the ground. “And that you had to come bail me out.”

“I didn’t ‘bail you out,’ dude, you weren’t in jail,” Felix doesn’t laugh, Jisung’s frown deepens. “Hey, I’m not mad, okay?”

Felix shrugs, only looking up when Jisung places a finger under his chin, gently lifting it. They make eye contact for a few moments, and Jisung puckers his lips in hopes of making Felix smile.

It works, and Felix lets out a breathy laugh before jokingly leaning forward. Their faces are inches apart when Jisung jerks back, staring at Felix with wide eyes before blurting out, “Why did you take it?” and immediately regrets saying anything when Felix’s small smile drops.

“It’s dumb,” He mumbled, kicking the ground like a little kid; Jisung found it cuter than he should.

“It’s not,” Jisung responded, desperately trying to think of something to say other than _I’m so fucking gay_. “You’re fae, right?” He manages. “Don’t fae, um, like sparkly things? Like, you have the- urge to...collect them?”

Felix nods, looking somewhat amused. “Yeah, but…” He trails off, and, Jisung swears his cheeks look a bit darker than they did before, but that was probably just because of the setting sun behind them.

“But…?”

Felix takes a deep breath and begins to fidget with something in his hoodie pocket before saying, “There are other reasons. For taking stuff like that, I mean,” He looks away, staring at something behind Jisung’s shoulder. “Like, um. You know how fae like to give gifts?” Jisung nods. “That’s- kinda what that was? If we see something pretty, we give it to people we like.”

Jisung tilts his head. “So, who was the glitter for?”

Felix looks like he wants to simultaneously combust and set Jisung on fire. “You,” He says, voice sounding as shaky as Jisung feels.

And, oh. Felix tried to take the glitter pot because he wanted to give it to Jisung. He saw something pretty and thought of Jisung.

Felix was gonna fucking kill him, Jisung’s sure of it.

But, he couldn’t contemplate how many ways Felix could murder him for very long, because Felix was shyly holding out the glitter pot and Jisung felt like his heart was going to _explode_.

“Oh,” He says, eloquently. “I- you actually- you actually took it,” Felix nodded, still holding it out; Jisung grabs it, far more delicately than necessary, and mutters, mostly to himself, “Minho’s gonna fucking kill me if he finds out.”

And, soon enough, the weird, tense atmosphere between them was gone as they laughed in front of Jisung’s apartment; only stopping when one of Jisung’s neighbors threatened to file a noise complaint.

“Sorry!” Jisung calls out, already attempting to drag Felix inside. As soon as the door shuts, he rolls his eyes, saying, “No offense, but she’s a bit-“

“Junior!” Felix interrupts, and Jisung’s hit with deja vu as Felix shakes his hand off his shoulder; eagerly moving forward to coo at the tarantula.

And, Jisung, to his credit, manages to last about twenty minutes before he speaks up, jokingly asking, “What about me?”

Felix, either not understanding the sarcasm or not caring, shifts all of his attention to Jisung. He stares at him for a moment before leaning forward and pinching his cheeks.

“So cute!” He says, using the same voice as when he talks to Junior. “My little honey pot is so cute!”

Jisung, apparently deciding filtering himself was a waste of time, says, “Dude, I’m too fucking gay for this.”

Felix looks surprised for a second (Jisung wants to die) before tapping Jisung’s nose. “Honestly? Me too,” (Jisung wants to fucking die, that’s so cute, what the fuck).

“Oh, you’re- oh,” Felix just stares at him, waiting for him to continue as if Jisung was actually saying something coherent. “Um- I forgot. Neat.”

“...Neat?” Jisung nods, trying his best to look like he’s _not_ having a mental breakdown. Felix grins. “You’re cute.”

“ _Fuck’s sake_ , dude,” Jisung says, putting his hands on his (very red) cheeks. He thinks Felix is just going to laugh at him, but no, that unfairly considerate idiot pries Jisung’s hands away, looking at his arm with concern.

“Your flowers,” He gently pokes one. “They’re curling up again.”

“Yeah, they do that, sometimes,” Felix doesn’t look any more at ease. “I’m fine, they just...do that when I’m hot.”

“It’s cold in here, though?”

Jisung almost thought Felix was teasing him, trying to get him to blurt out _my fucking face is on fire_. But, Felix looked genuinely worried.

And, still confused, so Jisung decides to bite the bullet and say, “I’m blushing, which makes the flowers do that, because- y’know- heat.”

“...Why are you blushing?”

“ _Oh my fucking god_ ,” Jisung covers his face again, now unsure of Felix’s motive. But, Felix seems to have accepted his answer, or lack thereof, and drops the subject.

Jisung only watches as Felix moves over to the couch and makes himself comfortable, sprawled out and leaving almost no room for Jisung.

Not that that matters, though, because as soon as Jisung sits down, Felix clings to him like a koala.

 

-

 

It’s a random Friday night when Felix comes over, looking far too sad for Jisung’s liking. He offers to talk, but Felix shakes his head, saying he just wants a distraction. He ends up picking a random Harry Potter movie for them to watch, Jisung didn’t see which one, and contently lays practically on top of Jisung; an arm around his waist and his head on Jisung’s chest.

Jisung assumes he fell asleep, which, he’s thankful for. Felix had managed to choose the one movie that made him cry every single time he watched it.

He tried to subtly wipe his eyes, but Felix heard his sniffle and whipped his head around so fast it looked like it hurt.

“Shit, are you crying?”

Jisung rubs both eyes with his hands and says, “No,” because, he really shouldn’t be. It’s a fictional character, a fictional _spider_ , he shouldn’t be _crying over it_. But, he’s _sensitive_.

“You are. What’s- what’s wrong? Is it the movie?” Jisung nods. “I- why?”

“Aragog,” He manages to say, face twisting as more tears fall. He feels ridiculous, but he can’t stop crying.

“The spider?” Felix looks confused for another moment, but quickly connects the dots. “ _Oh_ , you’re crying because he died?”

“He didn’t do anything wrong!” Jisung sits up, unintentionally shoving Felix off of him. “He’s just a spider, Felix! A _spider_! With a _wife_!”

Felix looks at him before laughing, covering his mouth when Jisung glares at him. “Sorry, sorry! You’re just- it’s not a real spider.”

“I’m aware,” Jisung says, wiping his eyes one final time. “God, he really deserved better.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Felix asks, and Jisung’s heart skips a beat when he sees how genuinely _interested_ and _fond_ Felix looks.

“Uh, no. I’ll- I’ll cry again,” Felix laughs, not even bothering to hide it. “Sorry, we can go back to watching it.”

Felix looks a bit embarrassed, smiling bashfully. “I…wasn’t really paying attention, to be honest,” He admits. And, before Jisung can ask, he elaborates, “I was listening to your heartbeat.”

And, speaking of hearts, Jisung’s was going to beat right out of his fucking chest.

“Oh,” He manages to say, voice strangled. “That’s- fair.”

“Sorry, is that weird?” Felix looks like he’s about to move away, Jisung hurriedly grabs one of his wrists.

“No!” He says, louder than necessary. “It’s fine. It’s cute- shit, cool. It’s cool.”

Felix starts to say something, but notices the way Jisung’s flowers were curling inward again and just nods, settling back onto Jisung’s chest. Jisung begins to rub gentle circles onto Felix’s back and, within minutes, he’s asleep.

Jisung glances down, a fond smile on his face, Aragog’s injustice forgotten (for once).

 

-

 

Felix was a curious person, Jisung learned.

He asked a lot of questions, even when he probably shouldn’t. Jisung could always tell when he realized he shouldn’t have said anything, as he always scrunched up his nose.

So, when Felix blurted out, “What are you?” and winces, promptly adding, “I just- I’ve never seen anything like you before. And, I don’t think you’re fae. But, I don’t know,” Jisung didn’t bat an eye.

“A flower boy,” He said, using his thumb to smooth the wrinkle between Felix’s brows. “I don’t think there’s many of us. At least, if there is, they’re mostly female. I’ve never met another flower boy.”

“What do they mean?” Felix asks, glancing at the flowers and cocking his head to the side.

“Uh- I have no idea, honestly.”

Felix nods. “They’re really pretty,” He hesitates, looking like he’s debating something before saying, “ _You’re_ really pretty.”

Jisung thanks him, ignoring how hot his cheeks feel.

Later that night, just as he’s about to fall asleep, Felix texts him.

 _Tarantula Dad_  
so  
honey flowers mean secret love, sweetness of disposition, and affection

Too focused on the pit in his stomach when he reads _secret love_ , Jisung doesn’t get a chance to reply before Felix sends another message.

 _Tarantula Dad_  
it suits you  
like. really well

Grinning like an idiot, Jisung can’t help but agree.

 

-

  
i found out what flower you would have if u were a flower boy

 _Tarantula Dad_  
!!!  
what is it!!!

purple lilacs

 _Tarantula Dad_  
!!!!  
why those tho

their meaning

 _Tarantula Dad_  
what do they mean???

:-)

 _Tarantula Dad_  
you are Infuriating  
i’m coming over

:-)))

 _Purple lilacs: youthful innocence and confidence; first love_.

 

-

 

  
Jisung isn’t stupid. He might be a little ditzy at times, but he was far from dumb.

Which is why when he catches himself staring at Felix one too many times, he realizes he has a crush. And, he handles his revelation like any responsible person would.

He tries to ignore, and deny, it at all times.

He only accepts it when Woojin catches him smiling dopily at his phone.

“Are you texting your boyfriend?” Woojin asks. Jisung notices that he’s not trying to tease him, he’s just curious.

“No, I’m texting Felix,” Despite not needing to, he adds, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Felix? The water sprite?”

Jisung hums, putting his phone down. “Yeah. You know him?”

“He’s a friend of Chan’s. More like a little brother, honestly. You sure you’re not dating?”

“Yes,” Woojin raises an eyebrow. “Okay, well, maybe? I- I think I like him. But, I don’t think he feels the same way.”

“Is he the one that stole the glitter?” Jisung nodded. “Did he say who it was for? Or did he take it for himself?”

“He said he took it for me,” Jisung said, words slow as he tried to figure out what Woojin was getting at. “Why?”

“He gave it to you? Like, he saw it and thought you would like it?” Again, Jisung nodded. “Has he given you anything else?”

“Uh, buttons and sparkly string, mostly. He’s given me a few more glitter pots, too,” Jisung lists, confused. “But, I don’t know why.”

“Jisung, I love you, but you’re a fucking idiot,” Before Jisung could say anything, Woojin puts a hand on his shoulder. “Felix is courting you.”

“I- that’s- what?”

“Felix. He’s trying to court you.”

“Yeah, I- I got that, but-“

“Fae court people by giving them little gifts,” Woojin explains. “Stuff that they like. Which, is why Felix is giving you all those little trinkets.”

Jisung blanches. Felix likes him? _Like_ likes him? As more than a friend? In a boyfriend way?

“Wait, no,” Jisung starts, shaking off Woojin’s hand and beginning to pace. “That’s not- what he’s doing. He’s just...being nice.”

“Jisung,” Woojin starts, not bothering to try and get him to sit down again. “He likes you. He constantly calls you _honey_ , he texts you as often as possible, he’s always at your house-“

“No,” Jisung says, voice firm. “He doesn’t- that’s just how he is,” He shakes his head. “I don’t know. I’m just- shit’s happened before, y’know?”

Woojin frowns. “Hey, you know I’m not messing with you, right?” Jisung shrugs. “And, neither is Felix. He’s not like that.”

“I mean, maybe, but-“ Jisung flounders. “I don’t know. I’m just- wary, I guess.”

Woojin nodded, silently letting Jisung collect his thoughts.

“Like, I know I shouldn’t carry my past experiences into new relationships, but, it’s hard,” Jisung groaned and rubbed his eyes. “God, this sucks.”

“I know, but, if it helps, Felix _really_ does like you. He never shuts up about you, to anyone that will listen, really. I can show you the texts, if you want,” Woojin reached for his phone, but Jisung shook his head.

“No, it’s- it’s fine. I believe you. I think,” As much as he wanted to see what Felix had said, validation was one hell of a drug, after all, he didn’t want to invade Felix’s privacy.

“You sure? He talks about you like you hung the stars. That’s probably in one of the texts, actually.”

Jisung laughed, mood improving a bit. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll talk to him I think,” Woojin gave him a Look. “I will! Just- not now. Or soon.”

Woojin looked like he was going to scold Jisung again, but his phone buzzed, and a smile instantly came to his face; he pretended he didn’t hear Woojin mutter _whipped_.

 _Tarantula Dad_  
heyheyhey  
are u home

no, why?

 _Tarantula Dad_  
,,,,,shit  
when will u be home

idk? in like. twenty minutes maybe?  
why

 _Tarantula Dad_  
^^;;;;

are u outside my house  
,,,felix  
you are aren’t you

 _Tarantula Dad_  
^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;

aksjdhsjaj  
i’m on my way

 _Tarantula Dad_  
!!!!  
<333333333333

“Hey, uh, Felix is-“

“Wants to see you?” Woojin guessed, not looking up from his phone. Based on the soft smile on his face, Jisung assumed he was texting Chan.

"How did you-"

"He texted me saying he missed your face."

Feeling slightly guilty for leaving so suddenly, Jisung offers, “Do you wanna do something soon? I feel bad-“

“Jisung,” Woojin interrupted, still smiling. “Go talk to your boyfriend.”

Deciding against correcting him, Jisung nodded his thanks as he left.

 

-

 

Jisung entered his apartment building to find Felix slumped against his door, head down as he played on his phone. He lightly tapped on his shoulder, and Felix’s face lit up as soon as he saw him; Jisung’s chest hurt.

“Hey, sorry for making you wait.”

Felix shook his head. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t even know I was coming over,” Before Jisung could respond, Felix perked up, seemingly remembering something as he reached into his pocket. “I brought you this!”

Jisung, half-expecting Felix to give him more glitter, let out a soft sound at the bracelet placed in his hands, trying not to focus on Woojin’s words from before.

 _Felix is courting you_.

“Do you like it?” Felix asks, nervously watching Jisung’s facial expression. “Sorry if it’s kinda, like, bad? I’ve never made a bracelet before-“

“You made this?” Jisung thumbed the two charms that read _JJ_. Felix nodded, still anxiously waiting for Jisung’s reaction. “Felix, I’m gonna fucking cry.”

Felix’s eyes widened, but before he could respond, Jisung was crushing him into a hug. “It’s really, really nice,” He said after he pulled away, still closer than necessary. “Will you put it on me?” And, yeah, he could’ve just put it on himself, but he wasn’t about to waste this opportunity; sue him.

“Hey, can I ask you something sorta weird?” Felix looks up from Jisung’s wrist, taking his time in sliding the bracelet on; he nods. “Uh, how do fae, y’know, court people?”

Felix stills, slowly glancing back up at Jisung. “Why?” He asks, voice low; Jisung struggles with his words, Felix’s hand is still on his wrist and, okay, that’s really distracting.

“I just- Woojin- needed help for a school project.”

“...Why would Woojin take a class on fae?” Felix asks, moving away and messing with his sleeve. Despite his question, he continues, “Fae, like, give gifts. But, not normal gifts? I don’t know, we just- give whatever we think is pretty.”

“Like glitter?”

“Yeah. Or buttons, or,” Felix hesitates, looking at Jisung with an unreadable expression. “Um, jewelry.”

Jisung’s chest tightens, resisting the urge to fiddle with the bracelet.

So, Felix was trying to court him, the gifts weren’t just him being nice. And, if Felix was courting him, that meant he _liked_ him, right? But, maybe courting could be platonic? Yeah, platonic courting. Friendship. Just two guys, being pals, courting each other. Two bros, totally gay, but not for each other-

“Jisung, could I kiss you?” Felix asks, slowly stepping closer.

Okay, so, the courting _wasn’t_ platonic. Not just guys being dudes. That’s fine. Preferable, honestly.

“Honey?”

“I’m gonna have a fucking heart attack,” And, that was _not_ what Jisung wanted to say, but in his defense, his heart was currently about to explode.

“That’s fair,” Felix laughed, taking a small step backwards.

“Wait, no, I-“ Jisung reaches forward, tugging on Felix’s shirt. “That wasn’t a no.”

Their noses were touching, now. Felix looked nervous, but he was grinning, still moving closer. “Your face is really red.”

“ _I’m aware_ -” Jisung said, breath hitching when Felix pressed their lips together.

The kiss was...awkward. One of Felix’s hands had settled on the juncture between his shoulder and neck, somewhat tugging on a flower. Jisung didn’t know where to put his own hands, leaving them hovering near Felix’s waist. Not to mention the fact that they were still very much in public. But, Jisung was still over the moon.

When they separate, Jisung asks, “Why does the bracelet say JJ?” It’s off topic, but he doesn’t know what else to say. Honestly, he’s just happy he didn’t _thank_ Felix, or something.

“Oh, it’s for Jisung and Junior.”

“Shouldn’t there be an F, too?” Jisung looks up from his wrist to see Felix stare at him with a blank expression, cheeks pink. “Like, for Felix?”

“I think I just astral projected.”

 

-

 

Jisung was confused (which, wasn’t anything new, but, he still needed help). He had no idea if he and Felix were actually _boyfriends_ or not.

He was fairly sure Felix _liked_ him, he had courted him, after all. And, they kissed sometimes, but did that mean they were boyfriends? They had never asked each other, so, maybe they weren’t? Or, maybe it was an unspoken thing? He didn’t know.

His friends weren’t helpful, either. Minho called him and idiot, and Woojin shut the door in his face; both of them claiming it was obvious.

So, he was on his own to come up with a plan. And, surprisingly, he (sorta) had.

As much as he loved the bracelet Felix had given him, shown by how he refused to take it off, he thought it was…incomplete. More specifically, he thought the charms were incomplete.

He had gone to the craft store, ignoring Minho the entire time he was there, and bought some stuff to make his own bracelet.

Admittedly, it wasn’t...well-made. But, it was wearable, so it didn’t matter.

Truthfully, he didn’t have a plan as to what to do _after_ he made the bracelet. Texting Felix would work, right?

Taking out his phone, Jisung decided that, if it didn’t, he would just throw himself in a volcano.

hey can u come over  
i have smth for u

 _Tarantula Dad_  
is it skin

i  
what

 _Tarantula Dad_  
junior’s skin  
I Want It

i’m not giving you my son’s skin

 _Tarantula Dad_  
chris saw that message and he is Concerned  
anyways, i’m omw to get my Skin  
<3

i’d give chris my son’s skin  
<3

 

-

 

“ _Felix_ ,” Jisung whined. “Can you at least look at me?”

“If you give me his skin,” Felix said, not moving from where he was sitting in front of Junior’s tank.

“You sound so creepy, oh my god.”

“It’s not creepy,” Felix _finally_ turned around. “I’m his father, I have the right to his skin.”

“You- you really don’t,” Jisung shook his head, reaching into his pocket. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I- uh- I got this for you. Or, I made this for you. Yeah,” He held out the bracelet.

Felix stepped forward, and Jisung wanted to cry because Felix was so _gentle_ even though it was practically just _string_. “Oh. So we can match?”

“Sorta,” Jisung pointed at the charms. “Those are different. Your’s has JFJ, mine just has JJ,” He vaguely gestured to his room. “Well, I have another F, but, I didn’t wanna take apart mine unless you were, like, cool with it,” Felix was silent, so Jisung added, “F is for Felix.”

“I- I know, Jisung,” Felix says, sliding the bracelet onto his wrist and laughing lightly. “You’re just- you’re really cute. It’s hard to handle, honestly.”

“Hard to handle is my brand,” When Felix only nods, Jisung pouts, saying, “Don’t agree! You’re such a bad boyfriend,” before panicking because, shit, he had a _plan_ , and this was _not part of it_. “Uh- fuck. I mean, like, friend that’s a boy- bro- because we’re not, like, dating.”

Felix’s smile falls, looking confused. “We’re not?”

Jisung blinked. “Um, I don’t know, honestly? We’ve never, like, asked each other,” He shifted his weight. Felix was adorable, but his stare was _intimidating_.

“But, I courted you.”

“...Yeah.”

“And, you said yes.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ve kissed, and-“

“ _Okay_ ,” Jisung interrupts, covering his face with his hands. “So, we’re dating? Like, that’s a thing?”

Felix shrugged. “If you want it to be.”

“Yeah, I do,” He said, trying to appear as calm and collected as Felix, Jisung crosses his arms. But, his facade was ruined as he darted into his room, remembering something.

“Here,” He shoved the pots of glitter and buttons into Felix’s hands. “I got those for you, too. In case you didn’t like the bracelet.”

“Glitter?” Jisung nodded. “But, fae- we usually give this stuff to people, not the other way around.”

“Well, you used those to court me, so, I wanted to return the favor,” Jisung avoided his gaze, nervously glancing around his apartment. “Plus, you give those things to people because you think they’re pretty, right? So, I thought they might be a nice gift?” Jisung scrunched his nose. “I don’t know-“

“Can I kiss you?” Jisung blinked, surprised. “Sorry, just- you’re really cute, and sweet, and I really wanna kiss you right now.”

“Do it, then,” Jisung said, voice small; eyes falling shut as Felix leaned in.

They (regrettably) hadn’t kissed very many times, but Jisung was sure he would never get used to it. The way Felix would shyly step closer, gaze shifting from Jisung’s eyes to his lips. The way he would tilt Jisung’s head up despite their height difference not being major. The boy he would protectively hold Jisung’s waist, his other hand on Jisung’s soothingly stroking the nape of his neck.

He wouldn’t get used to any of it, shown by the way he fell speechless every time Felix pulled away.

Thankfully, Felix didn’t let the silence hanging between them become awkward.

“You know,” He said, still rubbing the back of Jisung’s neck. “You could’ve courted me by giving me my son’s skin.”

“Get out of my house.”

(But, he didn’t mean it, And, if his arms tightening around Felix wasn’t enough evidence, the soft smile on his face was).

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed!! and ive already said this but my tumblr is tojisung!!


End file.
